housefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Fox Broadcasting picked the following moments as establishing the '''timeline '''for the series http://www.fox.com/house/photos/#extras/series_timeline:9715194. If you're a new fan who wants to get to know as much as possible as quickly as possible, these are probably the key moments: *. Season Two *Need to Know - Stacy decides she wants back into House's life after sleeping with him. House is initially all for it, but realizes that he will eventually make her miserable and sends her back to her husband. *Distractions - House plots revenge against Philip Weber, the man who helped get him thrown out of Johns Hopkins Medical School. *Sex Kills - A college student, Tony, tries to trick House into giving him depo-provera to chemically castrate him so he won't be attracted to his hot stepmother. After he admits he doesn't want it for being attracted to cows, House agrees. *Clueless - James Wilson separates from his life Julie Wilson and moves in with House at 221B Baker Street. House decides to test his new friend's patience by staging a series of pranks and acting inconsiderately. *No Reason - A man, Jack Moriarty, comes to House's office and shoots him twice in front of his fellows. he is never apprehended. Season Three *Meaning - treatment for the gunshots by using ketamine as an anesthetic has a wonderful side effect - it eliminates the pain in House's disabled leg. He manages to stop using Vicodin. However, his pain free period is short lived and he is soon back using his cane and Vicodin. *Lines in the Sand - a hot 17 year old girl, Ali, develops a serious crush on House and aggressively pursues him. Unfortunately, it's due to a fungus that's affecting her inhibitions. *Son of Coma Guy - House uses unethical methods to try to revive Gabriel Wozniak, a man who has been in a persistent vegetative state for a decade, in order to gain clues about treating Gabriel's son Kyle. Astoundingly, it works, but the effect is only temporary. Gabriel takes advantage by running off to Atlantic City and dragging House along. In exchange for a medical history to help Kyle, House must answer all of Gabriel's personal questions, which includes the big one "Why did you become a doctor?". *Words and Deeds - after assaulting a police officer, Michael Tritter, by inserting a rectal thermometer and not removing it, Tritter persecutes House and gets evidence he forged pharmacy records to get Oxycodone. However, Cuddy perjures herself to get House released and Tritter gives up his vendetta. *The Jerk - House treats a young patient, Nate, who is even more obnoxious than he is. Season Four *Guardian Angels - In a competition to replace Foreman, Chase and Cameron, House has to fire the best applicant, former medical school admissions officer Henry Dobson, not because he's a fraudulent doctor, but because he thinks too much like House himself. *You Don't Want to Know - In another challenge for his applicants, House tells the applicants if one of them gets Cuddy's thong, they will survive this round and get to choose two other applicants, one of whom House will fire. Jeffrey Cole wins the challenge, but House soon realizes he and Cuddy are working together to try to get rid of Lawrence Kutner. House fires Cole instead. *It's a Wonderful Lie - House meets Melanie, a prostitute, in the clinic and treats her for a disease she cod her injuries in a bus crash she got into when retrieving House from a bar when Wilson was unavailable. Season Five *Not Cancer - With Wilson wanting to leave Princeton and wanting to have nothing more to do with House, House hires a private detective, Lucas Douglas, to keep an eye on him. House and Lucas soon form a strange friendship. *Birthmarks - Despite Wilson not wanting to have anything more to do with House, when House's father John House dies, Wilson agrees to force House to come to the funeral as a favor to House's mother Blythe House. As a result, they repair their relationship and House gets conclusive evidence of what he always suspected, that John wasn't his biological father. *Simple Explanation - Everyone is shocked when Kutner kills himself even though nothing appeared to be wrong. The event eventually leads to House losing touch with reality. *Both Sides Now - After Cuddy wants nothing to do with him after they sleep together after she helps him kick Vicodin, House uses an elderly clinic patient, Eugene Schwartz, in a game of cat and mouse to get Cuddy to confront her feelings about him. However, he eventually realizes Schwartz is suffering from pancreatic cancer. In addition, House is confronted with the fact that he hallucinated both that Cuddy slept with him and that he gave up Vicodin He agrees to be voluntarily committed to Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. Season Six *Epic Fail - After really getting off Vicodin this time, House's psychiatrist Darryl Nolan recommends he leave the practice of diagnostic medicine to prevent a relapse. House quits and Foreman takes over the diagnostic department. However, after House solves the case while on the sidelines and tells Nolan it's the only think thing that distracts him from his pain, Nolan agrees to let him return to his old job. *House finds Wilson was in a porn film *Behind House's back, Cuddy and Lucas start a relationship *Wilson reconnects with his first wife, Sam Carr, who comes to an uneasy truce with House *After a collapse victim dies, House almost returns to Vicodin until Cuddy comes to him and tells him she's broken up with Lucas and wants to be with him Season Seven *House tells Wilson he's slept with Cuddy, but Wilson won't believe him *House meets Cuddy's mom and drugs her at dinner *After Cuddy breaks up with House he teams up with a bellhop, Carnell, for a fun filled time at a hotel *House reunites with Thirteen when he picks her up at prison and takes her to a spud gun competition. he finds she was in prison for killing her Huntington's afflicted brother. House promises her he will kill her when the time comes. *Wilson advises House he will feel better if he lets out his feelings about his breakup with Cuddy. He does by driving his car into her living room. He admits Wilson was right. Season Eight *House winds up in prison, treats a fellow inmate, and meets Jessica Adams *Chase appears as a stereotypical Australian on a television segment *House meets two formally estranged brothers who have reunited to do Civil War re-enactments. *House's mom arrives in Princeton to announce that she's marrying the man House has always thought was his biological father. Wilson tests him and eliminates him as well, meaning Blythe slept with a third man to conceive House. *When House's favorite hooker announces she's getting married, House tries to break up her relationship, but finds out she lied about it. She admits she isn't comfortable sleeping with him when it's clear he and his fake-wife Dominika like each other so much. When Dominika's letter announcing she's received her green card arrives, House throws it away. Category:Browse